


Courage, Daydreams and Growing Up

by NoisyEmmy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyEmmy/pseuds/NoisyEmmy
Summary: we’re in over our heads // we’re holding our breath // will we ever get to the other side // before there’s nothing left (die trying - michl)





	Courage, Daydreams and Growing Up

Graduation had arrived; it was time for the class of 2020 to spread their wings and take flight. Caps were thrown, photos were taken, all the chairs were stacked and put back in the cupboard; the second gym was vacant of the festivities that had taken place that morning. The worn down building hadn’t changed a great deal in the three years he’d attended Karasuno. The constant care it was under by the team along with the help of their coach and manager helped lessen the wear and tear they continuously put the building under. 

Hinata hadn’t been attending daily practices as regularly as he used to, opting to study (also known as frantically reviewing coursework with the help of Yachi) for his upcoming exams — every third-year student in the country was required to sit these exams — during after-school volleyball practice. This was something he’d have to sacrifice in order to continue playing volleyball competitively, because if he didn’t achieve the required grades for each subject then he would have to kiss his sports scholarship goodbye. 

It was a challenge, but he’d gotten there. Slowly and painfully… He just has a gut feeling he almost flunked his maths papers. And his English. And history.

Kageyama and Hinata hadn’t told each other what university they were attending and it had always eaten away at him whenever they were studying but, it was Kageyama. He was… antisocial; he isn't as bad as he used to be but sometimes he can be a little awkward at times. He wouldn’t acknowledge it, but he’d definitely come to care a lot about the grouch that was his best friend. 

“Three years, huh.” Hinata breathed, staring at the Karasuno banner, reminding him of his first year in high school, his first high school and proper volleyball competition underway. This would be the last time he’d be stood in this gym as Hinata Shouyou: a student at Karasuno High, a part of the freak duo, a member of the 3-time national champion volleyball team, the vice-captain and middle blocker. He was definitely going to miss this place.

He was going to miss the times where he would stay back after practice to work on his receives, alone or with his teammates. He was going to miss getting meat buns after a particularly gruelling practice session; the times when he’d forget to pick up his lunch in the morning; the thought of volleyball practice clouding his half-asleep mind. He would miss the times he would end up dying by the end of practice. Food was especially important if he was going to keep up with Kageyama and not fall behind — he couldn’t let that happen. His pride wouldn’t let him. Not after declaring to the team and of all people, Kageyama that he, himself was to be as, if not better than him.

He was especially going to miss his team — they were his second family.

“Hinata, boke. Your mum wanted me to tell you she went home with Natsu. She said you can sleep over at mine or be home by seven. She said to just message, not call.” Of course, he’d still be around as well; the other half of the freak duo — probably was looking for him. They both knew they had long overdue things they both needed to talk about. Not that they made any move to do so. 

“I can’t believe we’re graduating,” Hinata didn’t bother turning around knowing Kageyama had heard him anyways. “I’m gonna miss everyone…” he sighed, looking over at Kageyama. This was likely going to get ugly... 

“Don’t look at me like that, boke. You know I'm not soppy!” Kageyama quipped angrily; it was significantly softer than usual. “I’ll miss this too,” he shoved his hands in his pockets, the admission hanging heavy in the air.

“Kageyama.” Dark eyes peered down at him from under a dark fringe. Hinata envied how well Kageyama had grown into his looks, unlike himself — had only grown 4 centimetres over the entirety of high school although he was less frequently asked if he was a middle schooler. “Aw, don’t get all shy on me now!”

“Wipe that look off your face baka!” The cheeky grin on Hinata’s face only continued to widen; Kageyama turned away flustered and red in the ears, embarrassed. “Nevermind, idiot. Pretend I didn’t say anything.” Stomping to the door, he turned and smirked, “race you to the gate!” Hinata spluttered before dashing off after him.

Red-faced and out of breath, Kageyama poked at Hinata, “I won. Kageyama 120 — 118.” Hinata looked up, an incredulous look on his face.

“That wasn’t fair at all, idiot! You had a head start so it doesn’t count!” Hinata whined, whilst Kageyama stood tall and proud of the fact that he was beating Hinata.

Hinata chortled to himself suddenly. “Remember when we were kicked out of the gym? You should’ve seen the look on your face! You looked so offended!” They found themselves wandering, bumping and shoving each other towards the park just around the corner from the school gate.

“I do.” Kageyama ignored the last comment. “Remember when you hit the vice-principal in the face on our first day?” Hinata’s laugh was boisterous, it fit his unruly appearance; they were the sun and the moon. “Daichi looked ready to murder us after the vice-principal talked to him. I thought I was seriously going to die!” Hinata exaggerated, limbs flapping around dramatically.

The night sky framed the full moon beautifully that night, Hinata remembered. This was the park they’d meet up to practice together on the weekends and if morning or afterschool practice was ever cancelled.

Fallen cherry blossoms littered the path. Their laughter was soon replaced by the distant chirps of the cicadas. The seconds turned to minutes and then the silence was broken: “I heard you got into the University of Tsukuba.” Hinata kept his eyes on the stars up above; he didn’t want to face Kageyama in fear of his reaction. 

“Who’d you hear that from?” Kageyama turned to Hinata, the mirth long gone from his face.

“That’s beside the point, Kageyama,” he muttered, “so... the University of Tsukuba, eh? They have a really good volleyball team.” Hinata couldn’t keep the agitation from his voice; he’d always been an open book. 

He’d told Kageyama everything, and he’d thought Kageyama would do the same, but apparently not. Call him bitter, but they were best friends! How were they ever going to make it to the Olympics together if they weren’t going to be on the same team? Kageyama had continued to improve exponentially all throughout high school while he’d still been struggling with the basics. But they were one in the same almost; not one without the other. Kageyama was his comfort when things didn’t go right; he’d always seemed to know what to say when things were down. Hinata envied that about him.

“You know you could’ve told me right? We don’t have to go to the same university, you know…” Hinata felt bitter, about the fact that Kageyama hadn’t felt the need to tell him. 

“I just wished you had told me, you know. Because I would’ve made more of an effort to… Why couldn’t you have just told me before, idiot! I thought you trusted me enough but clearly, you don’t!” Hinata huffed. He stood up, “I’m going home, good night.”

“Get your head out of your arse, stupid! This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Kageyama spat, grabbing Hinata by the elbow. “I knew you’d react like this but guess what?” he stood, glaring down at Hinata. “Tokai University didn’t offer me a sports scholarship ok?! And you know my parents can’t afford to pay for that…” Kageyama shoved his hands back into his pockets. “You were my first friend; you are my best friend, my… you know I wanted to go to the same university as you,” Kageyama laid down and closed his eyes, “but we can’t now. What are you going to do about it?” The tone of vulnerability shone through. Hinata was the first friend he’d made after they’d abandoned him.

“Kageyama…” Hinata regretted not having this conversation sooner. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion; they’d finally managed to finish high school and had been scouted out by different universities from around the country — not every high school graduate experiences that. Hinata should be grateful but he couldn’t help but wish Kageyama was going to be there to endure it with him. “I’m just pissed you never told me…” Hinata laid down next to Kageyama. "You know I would've supported you either way..."

“I’m sorry for acting pissy.” 

“No, it’s my fault.” Kageyama sat up, glancing down at Hinata. “You… don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to, you know,” Hinata sat up at that.

“Kageyama, you’re my best friend. Why in the fresh hell would I leave?” Hinata had that intense look, the same look he’d sport during volleyball; he refused to think why. “I know I get mad sometimes and my big mouth says things I don’t really mean and I’m sorry for acting like a dickhead, but seriously: what makes you think that I'd leave you after having a hissy fit about something that’s none of my business?” 

“Can I say something?” Kageyama stared at Hinata. “My insecurities love to ram their big ugly head in everywhere when it comes to the team, my parents, you.” Kageyama stared up at the stars.“Especially you.” He hugged his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. “You’ve been with me since our first year in high school — you heard all the rumours and ‘king of the court’ bullshit they said about me in middle school and first year. But you thought it was something great; that a king was to be respected.” Kageyama laughed sarcastically “How can I not think that someday you’ll get sick and tired of my shit and ditch me for other people?”

“Kageyama, look at me.” Hinata knelt in front of him, gentle and coaxing, “Do you remember what I told you in our first year? When we played against the Grand King at the Interhigh?” Hinata tried to smile but gave up when Kageyama refused to look at him. “I told you that you were all irritated and quiet," he smiled fondly, reminiscing. "If you didn't talk to us then I wouldn’t know what you were thinking.” Hinata was tired of them acting like this, always prolonging the problem until it bubbles up and explodes in their face. Hinata would rather endure the 4 years apart than lose his best friend. 

"You've changed so much, Kageyama."

He justed wanted them to go back to how they used to be. “You can talk to me, you know. I… I want you to know you’ve made me a better person. You've helped me so much and I want you to know that you're my best friend and you will always be my best friend.” Hinata’s confession hung heavy in the warm, evening breeze. “I just wanted you to know that." He paused and looked him right in the eyes. "Stop doubting yourself, Kageyama.”

The change would be hard to get over; they were used to seeing each other every morning, lunchtime, after school and on the weekends, even when Hinata lived in the town over. Besides, their universities weren’t even that far apart, they could see each other if they made the time. He was just... insecure. 

He didn't want to play on the other team. He didn't want to compete with Kageyama like that; he wanted to be with him, win championships together, go to practice together, live with him. Some would call him foolish, childish even. But nobody could ever deny they both cared for each other deeply and no distance would dim that.

“Now," he stood up, grabbing Kageyama's arm in an attempt to coerce him into standing. "Go home, eat dinner, sleep. We can talk about this another time. We have time,” Kageyama didn’t bother resisting, knowing Hinata would only continue to pester him until he got up. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Hinata," Kageyama wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “I feel stupid for being insecure,” Hinata opened his mouth, ready to object, “don’t say anything, I need to say this.” Kageyama had taken a deep breath before he continued. “I’m not good at socialising so I have no clue why you’re insecure about me leaving you. You were friends with them. I was always with you, and…” Kageyama didn’t know what he was saying anymore; it was getting late and both Hinata and himself have had a hectic and emotional day.

“Shush, I was serious when I said we’d talk about this tomorrow.” Hinata leaned into Kageyama’s side, reaching up to peck him lightly on the cheek. “I’m hungry, and my mum's going to flip and start spamming my phone with calls and messages if we don’t get there soon.”

And with that, they knew they wouldn’t drift apart, despite their insecurities and the distance. And if Kageyama’s cheeks were redder than they were a minute ago, Hinata didn’t comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an English assignment. Criticism is very much welcome.
> 
> tumblr: https://noisy-emmy.tumblr.com/


End file.
